This invention relates to alcohols and more particularly to energetic polynitro substituted diols.
Previously, polynitrodiols such as A-Diol and DINOL were used as components of energetic polymers. These diols are known to fragment easily with loss of formaldehyde and formation of labile dinitromethane derivatives. Thus when free hydroxy groups are present in the polymer they provide sites for initiation of thermal decomposition and chemical reactions (incompatibility with other ingredients, degradation during aging). In particular, it would be desirable to provide diols which will be more stable toward weak bases or nucleophiles such as water (atmospheric moisture) or oxygen and nitrogen containing components of energetic binder systems.